


La valse des sentiments

by Yuzurihagrus



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine de la Harpie a toujours été amoureux de Rhadamanthe sans que celui-ci répondre à ses sentiments. Les événements du 18ème ont largement fissuré cette relation à sens unique. </p><p>De nos jours, le spectre a enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Kanon. Mais le juge ne voit pas cette relation d'un très bon œil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/gifts).



> Comme vous l'avez compris dans le résumé, enfin je l'espère car je suis vraiment nulle en résumé, il s'agit d'un triangle amoureux entre Valentine / Kanon / Rhadamanthe.
> 
> Ce qui a l'origine devait être un OS tranquille à l'eau de rose, style Arlequin pour l'anniversaire de notre chère Harpie est devenue une fic à chapitre riche en rebondissements. Pardon Elorien

Chapitre 1

Valentine avait cessé de faire les cent pas pour se poser sur le sable de la plage déserte, pourtant son agitation était telle qu'on l'aurait dit assis sur des oursins. Dire qu'il était inquiet eut été un euphémisme. N'y tenant plus, il se releva d'un bond et se remit à marcher de long en large. Son amant était en retard. Un quart d'heure, une demie heure passait encore, il n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité, mais deux heures ! Cela devenait très inquiétant, surtout là où il avait dû se rendre. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si il était en danger ? Peut-être même mort ! Non, ça il le saurait et puis Poséidon avait beau être lunatique, il ne prendrait pas le risque de compromettre la paix, du moins pas sans couvrir ses arrières... C'était bien là le problème, les dieux avaient l'art de la tromperie... Ou pire encore... S'il le retenait captif pour le torturer à loisir... Dans ce cas, au diable le traité, il ira à son secours, et même s'il devait en mourir, il le libérera.

Le spectre secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions délirantes. Que son bien-aimé l'apprenne et il n'aurait pas fini de se foutre de lui. Mais c'était plus fort que Valentine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, d'autant plus que le dieu des mers avait exigé la présence de Kanon et que l'ex-dragon avait beau être parti avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, la Harpie avait bien senti l'anxiété, voire même la peur de celui-ci. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a encore quelques mois de cela, qu'il se serait fait autant de soucis pour un chevalier d'Athéna, l'imprudent ne s'en serait pas relevé. Mais maintenant, il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui.

Dire que tout était parti d'une dispute avec Rhadamanthe. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée, son seigneur souhaita se détendre en s'adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair. Dévoué corps et âme au juge depuis des siècles, Valentine savait s'y prendre pour soulager les tensions de son maitre. Mais ce jour-là, ses compétences n'y suffirent pas, la partie s'annonçait musclée. La Harpie qui avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise journée, refusa de se laisser faire, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter davantage son supérieur. Furieux, Rhadamanthe lui rappela les évènements du 18ème siècle. Blessé, Valentine quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. 

Le coeur lourd, il se retrouva sur une plage et n'entendit pas Kanon approcher. Sentant son trouble, le second Gémeaux resta près de lui. Après un long silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, le spectre finit par se confier. À la surprise de la Harpie, il l'écouta sans le juger alors que certains de ses propres compagnons d'armes murmuraient qu'il était la catin du Whyvern. Les imbéciles, comment pourraient-ils comprendre l'admiration et la dévotion nées dans le coeur de Valentine, modeste bouvier et tout jeune spectre, dès qu'il fut placé sous les ordres de ce noble roi, et combien elle fut longue et douloureuse cette dernière réincarnation loin de son modèle.

Alors qu'il regardait la mer, les pensées du spectre revinrent à son amour. Si ce n'était ce contentieux avec le dieu, de l'avis de Valentine, Kanon était fait pour servir Poséidon. Car il était comme l'océan, parfois calme et paisible, apportant sérénité à ceux qui le contemplait, mais aussi grondant et rugissant telles les déferlantes capable de faire chavirer les plus gros navires. Un sourire illumina le visage de la Harpie, et surtout il était enfin de retour, songea-t-il avec soulagement. De retour furieux, certes, mais indemne. Le second gémeaux sourit à son tour en voyant que son amant l'attendait toujours. Il lui cria tout de même avec colère.

\- Eh bien, il la tient sa vengeance ! Ce maudit calamar avarié a trouvé le moyen de m'emmerder sans qu’Athéna n'ait à redire !  
\- Kanon ! S'exclama Valentine en frémissant. Tu parles d'un dieu tout de même ! Il pourrait t'entendre !  
\- T'inquiète, répliqua le Grec. Il sait déjà ce que je pense de son idée pourrie. Figures-toi qu'il exige que je rende mon écaille officiellement...  
\- Mais c'est normal tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, coupa le spectre qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela mettait son bien-aimé dans cet état et voulait l'apaiser.  
\- Oui, mais attend la suite. Il veut que je trouve et forme mon successeur.

Le chypriote se crispa.

\- Tu vas partir ?  
\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat, je lui ai dit que ça sera pour plus tard car j'ai plus urgent à faire.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Valentine intrigué.  
\- Toi mon amour, répondit Kanon en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le spectre fut effaré en entendant cela.

\- Mais tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas faire passer notre relation avant les ordres d'un dieu ! 

Kanon sourit à son tour, en cet instant il trouvait son amant adorable. Il avait l'impression de serrer dans ses bras un enfant apeuré. Mais pour s'être entraîné avec lui, il le savait redoutable au combat. Afin de le taquiner un peu, il lui frictionna la tête comme il le faisait parfois avec les plus jeunes apprentis.

\- Allons mon petit trésor, faut pas avoir peur. Je lui ai déclaré que n'étant pas en guerre, la recherche de mon successeur n'était pas une priorité et que je devais d'abord aider une personne qui me tiens à coeur. Ça a eu l'air de l'amuser.

Valentine s'abandonna un instant contre le Gémeaux avant de se redresser brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et faire.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un gosse !  
\- Bah parfois, tu te comportes bien comme un môme ! Fit Kanon avec sévérité en croisant les bras.

Le spectre tourna les talons et partit vexé. Le Grec lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Pardon Valentine, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

La harpie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le chevalier ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler ses objections.

\- Oui je sais, tu me l'as maintes fois expliqué et je comprends tes motivations, mais je n'apprécie pas. Je trouve cette situation malsaine. Je n'aime pas la façon dont Rhadamanthe te traite. Nous ne sommes plus aux temps anciens, tu n'es pas son esclave, ni... Son chien. Je ne suis pas stupide je sais que tu sens encore coupable pour cette fichue dispute, mais pour ma part je suis fier de toi. Comme ça il saura qu'il ne peut pas disposer de toi comme d'un objet. Et puis...Sans ta petite rébellion nous ne nous serions pas rencontré.

Même s'il n'aimait pas l'entendre, Valentine savait que Kanon avait raison. Le spectre baissa la tête en soupirant, celle-ci fut doucement relever par le chevalier qui reprit : 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a fait des reproches ? Il t'en a reparlé ?

Le chypriote secoua la tête.

\- Non, il a agi comme si rien ne c'était passé...  
\- Alors cesse de te prendre la tête avec ça. Il a peut-être été un demi-dieu et un grand roi, mais il vaut pas mieux que toi.  
\- Il l'est toujours, souffla Valentine.  
\- Et il ne vaut pas mieux que toi ! Répéta Kanon avec malice avant de poursuivre plus grave. En tout cas qu'il ne s'avise pas de te faire souffrir où je le lui ferais payer chèrement.  
\- Kanon ! S'indigna la Harpie néanmoins touchée.  
\- Allez ! tu devrais filer sinon cette fois il aura une bonne raison de te gueuler dessus.  
\- Oh oui ! Mince ! S'exclama Valentine en s'apercevant qu'il était en retard, il vola un baiser à son amant et lança en partant. On se revoit demain pour l'entraînement.  
\- Oui, à demain !

De retour aux enfers, le spectre alla directement prendre son poste au tribunal. Il espérait se faufiler aux archives sans être vu, mais Rhadamanthe l'attendait au pas de la porte. 

\- Tu es en retard. Fit-il glacial.  
\- Pardon mon seigneur ! S'empressa de répondre Valentine en s'agenouillant.  
\- Tu étais avec lui ? Interrogea le juge avec mépris. 

Cela ne vous regarde pas eut envie de dire la Harpie, Il grimaça intérieurement lorsqu'un docile "oui" franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je me moque que tu t'amuses avec ce misérable insecte, mais je ne tolèrerais pas que cela interfère sur ton travail.  
\- Kanon n'est pas un misérable insecte, souffla Valentine en serrant le poing.  
\- Plait-il ? Toisa Rhadamanthe.  
\- Pardon mon seigneur, cela ne se reproduira plus.  
\- Je l'espère bien ! Tu peux disposer.

Tandis que son subordonné disparaissait dans la salle des archives, le juge se maudissait intérieurement. Il aurait dû faire cesser cette relation dès le début. Maintenant, à cause de ce damné chevalier, après tous ces siècles à son service, Valentine lui échappait. Rhadamanthe serra le poing et ferma les yeux pour se redonner contenance, le spectre lui vouait une admiration sans borne, il le savait, alors pourquoi se sentait-il menacer par ce cloporte ? D'un geste de la main, le Whyvern chassa cette idée comme l'on chassait un agaçant moucheron et avec l'assurance que lui conférait son rang, il prit la direction du tribunal.

Debout devant le classeur, Valentine rangeait les dossiers d'un geste mécanique. S'il était vrai que si son corps était aux archives, son esprit lui était au sanctuaire, auprès d'un certain beau Grec. Le spectre sursauta et en lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui, une voix s'exclamer :

\- Une obole pour tes pensées.  
\- Seigneur Eaque ! Fit Valentine en s'agenouillant prestement.

Le juge lui fit signe de se relever avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. 

\- Alors comme ça on fait des infidélités à Rhadamanthe petit canaillou ! Taquina la Garuda. Si j'avais su cela, je t'aurais fait mander dans mes appartements pour jouir de tes talents particuliers.  
\- Mais... Mon... Non... Ce n'est... Je... Bafouilla la Harpie rouge de honte d'être ainsi pris pour un prostitué.  
\- Allons, allons, calme-toi, je plaisantais. Néanmoins, poursuivit Eaque en tapotant le meuble avec une attitude qui commençait à rendre Valentine quelque peu nerveux. Mon cher frère est furax et il compte bien te submerger travail. Tu n'es pas près de le revoir ton cher et tendre.

Le coeur de Valentine rata un battement, il connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir que son interlocuteur disait vrai. Le juge poussa le sadisme jusqu'à laisser passer quelques minutes en changeant de place, de sorte que le spectre assimile bien la mauvaise nouvelle, avant reprendre.

\- Je sais que tu dois te rendre au sanctuaire demain et je crains que cela ne soit pas possible sauf si tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.  
\- Quel service mon seigneur ?  
\- Pas ici ! Ce soir, 22h dans mes appartements, Rhadamanthe est prévenu. Et ne soit pas en retard ! Termina Eaque en partant. 

Le reste de la journée parut extrêmement long à la Harpie qui se demandait avec anxiété ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le juge, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. La réputation du Garuda n'était pas pour le rassurer, même s'il se disait dans l'ombre que sa dernière conquête l'avait ramolli. Le soir venu, dans l'appartement de Rhadamanthe, Valentine s'était fait des plus dociles pour la plus grande satisfaction du Whyvern. Et tandis que son supérieur était retourné travailler dans le salon, la Harpie, espérant se faire oublier, se rhabillait très lentement et le plus silencieusement possible en guettant l'horloge murale. Une voix sévère venue du salon le fit sursauter :

\- Cesse donc de traîner ainsi, tu vas être en retard et Eaque déteste le manque de ponctualité... Un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fichu d'être à l'heure ! Maugréa Rhadamanthe.  
\- Bien mon seigneur.

Tandis que le spectre sortait résigné, le juge ordonna :

\- Lorsque tu en auras fini avec Eaque, tu reviendras ici. Nous avons du travail pour toute la nuit.  
\- Bien mon seigneur.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Valentine soupira. Ainsi c'était donc vrai, Rhadamanthe allait le séquestrer. Découragé, il pensa à ce que dirait Kanon en l'apprenant. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Nul doute que le chevalier débarquerait aux enfers pour le voir et alors là... La Harpie secoua la tête en riant et le moral remit au beau fixe, il prit la direction d'Antinora.

Eaque, vêtu d'une courte tunique blanche, bordée d'or et de pourpre, attendait son invité négligemment installé sur les fourrures de son canapé. A peine entré, Valentine s'agenouilla pour saluer son hôte en prenant soin de fixer les pieds du juge. La Harpie déglutit difficilement, au cours de la soirée, Rhadamanthe s'était employé à ne pas le satisfaire et l'excitation du spectre n'était pas encore retombé de sorte que même ces pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux du Garuda lui semblait diaboliquement sexy. Le neveu d'Hadès éclata de rire en enjoignant le spectre à se relever.

\- Je vois que mon frère t'a bien préparé pour cette entrevue, mais tout comme toi, il se méprend sur mes intentions. J'ai fait une promesse, aussi tu devras te satisfaire tout seul. 

Il poursuivit en indiquant la salle de bain.

\- Et afin d'avoir toute ton attention pour notre affaire, je te prierais de régler ce problème de suite... Rassures-toi, Rhadamanthe n'en saura rien. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valentine honteux regagna le salon sous les moqueries du juge.

\- Eh bien, vu le temps que cela t'as pris, ce cher Rhad t'avait bien chauffé. Que veux-tu, mon cher frère s'inquiète de ma soudaine sagesse. Assieds-toi et venons en au fait. Termina-t-il plus sérieusement en désignant le canapé tandis qu'il prenait place sur la table basse. Le service que tu vas me rendre est en réalité pour mon ex. Tu vas te diriger vers le mur des lamentations en masquant ton cosmos, complètement à droite, sur la troisième pierre en partant du bas il y a un discret delta. Cette pierre n'est pas scellée. En la retirant tu trouveras un petit paquet et demain lorsque nous irons au sanctuaire tu le remettras à ton mec qui le fera parvenir à son destinataire, compris ?  
\- Oui, mais sauf votre respect, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas vous-même ? Et comment Kanon est-il au courant ? 

Valentine fut surpris de voir le Garuda soupirer avec tristesse.

\- Kanon ne sait rien, mais en voyant le paquet il saura à qui le donner. Quant au fait que je ne puisse y aller moi-même cela ne te regarde pas mais je vais tout de même de te répondre. La raison est fort simple, mon ex et moi sommes surveillés par quelqu'un qui n'approuvait pas notre liaison et nous croit à nouveau ensembles.  
\- Qui... Commença le spectre.  
\- Il suffit ! Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Tache d'être discret, aux yeux de tous cela doit avoir l'air d'un cadeau que tu offres à ton amant. Cache le paquet quand tu l'auras récupéré, Rhadamanthe ne doit rien savoir et s'il t'interroge nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes. Maintenant vas.  
\- Bien mon seigneur, fit Valentine en se levant pour sortir.  
\- Une dernière chose, si jamais j'apprenais que tu m'as trahi, je t'arracherais le coeur et te le ferais manger avant de te t'arracher la langue, suis-je clair ?

Valentine blêmit, il percevait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air. 

\- Très clair mon seigneur, répondit-il non sans se demander qui le juge protégeait ainsi.

Eaque le congédia d'un geste et décida de prendre un bain avant de se replonger dans le livre que son amant lui avait prêté. Valentine se conforma scrupuleusement aux ordres du juge, cachant son cosmos et vérifiant à maintes reprises qu'il n'étant pas suivi. Le Garuda avait réussi à lui faire vraiment peur car s'il usait de telles menaces pour s'assurer de sa discrétion, le Chypriote préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il croisait la personne qui espionnait le Népalais et son ex. Il trouva sans difficulté la pierre en question et sortit de sa cachette un petit cube fait d'orichalque et de bois précieux finement sculpté et peint avec tant de précision qu'on aurait dit réelles les roses qui l'ornait. Valentine l'examina avec soin. Il n'y vit pas d'ouverture apparente, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il cacha soigneusement la boite dans sa chemise et regagna les appartements de Rhadamanthe pour une longue nuit de travail. 

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour le Kudos, Ginrin je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.

Chapitre 2

 

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux arènes en début après-midi, il y avait déjà foule. Ils se dirigèrent vers les ors qui leur avaient gardés des places parmi eux. A peine assis aux côtés de Kanon, Valentine captura ses lèvres en un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré. Eaque embrassa le sommet de la tête de son amant avant de s'étonner de l'absence de Milo. 

\- Ses troupes ont combattu vaillamment mais ont hélas vite été submergées par la supériorité de l'ennemi et le fait que sa voix ait lâchement fui le champ de bataille n'a rien arrangé, expliqua on ne peut plus sérieusement Shaka sous les yeux ahuris de ses compagnons d'armes.  
\- Ah je vois ! Fit Eaque. Mais vous êtes pas censé régler ce genre de problème avec votre cosmos ?  
\- Il prétend qu'il est important de faire travailler ses défenses immunitaires, répondit Kanon amusé. En réalité, il aime surtout se faire dorloter par notre déesse.  
\- Humm, un trait commun aux Scorpions, commenta le juge.

Se sentait toujours le point de mire de ses camarades étonnés pour ne pas dire sidérés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Shaka se dégagea des bras qui l'enlaçaient pour se lever et quitter les gradins.

\- on me reproche d'être asocial et ennuyeux et lorsque je consens à me rapprocher du commun des mortels en faisant de l'humour, l'on me regarde comme une bête de foire ! S'exclama la Vierge avec son habituel calme où pointait habilement de la vexation.

Kanon, dont un bras était passé autour de la taille de Valentine, reversa la tête pour le regarder partir en sifflant d'admiration.

\- Pour une sortie magistrale, c'est une sortie magistrale ! Lança-t-il avant de taquiner avec sensualité le lobe du spectre qui sourcil froncé suivait également le départ du chevalier.  
\- Tes compagnons ont l'art de l'esquive.  
\- Quand il s'agit de tirer au flanc avec panache il n'y a pas meilleur qu'un chevalier d'or commenta le second Gémeaux sans cesser son petit jeu de tentation.

Eaque s'était levé à son tour et s'excusa en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de prendre la même direction que Shaka.

\- Ma semaine fut particulièrement éprouvante et une bonne méditation me ferait également le plus grand bien.  
\- Les tiens se débrouillent pas mal non plus ! Railla Kanon avant de susurrer. Et si on allait chez moi tester leur méthode de méditation.  
\- Kanon assis ! Ordonna Shion qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

 

Sous les rires de ses amis, le chevalier s'exécuta en pestant. Profitant d'un changement d'adversaire, Valentine donna le cube à son aimé en lui chuchotant : 

\- Il paraît que tu sais à qui doit aller cette boite.

Kanon l'examina et tourna la tête vers Aphrodite revenu s'assoir près de Deathmask. Le Poissons les fixait sans vraiment les voir avec un regard triste.

\- Val mon amour, va donc dérouiller mon frère pendant que je m'occupe de ça.

Tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers le spectre qui descendait dans l'arène avec assurance, L'ex-marina rejoignit le douzième gardien. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule en lui donnant le cube.

\- Je pense que c'est pour toi.  
\- De tous les mecs qu'on a vus pendant la réception aux enfers, il a fallu qu'il s'entiche du plus compliqué ! S'exclama le Cancer en roulant des yeux.  
\- Cenz ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il avait besoin de se confier... Ce regard... J'avais le même, enfant et puis nous nous sommes trouvés une passion commune pour la botanique, raconta le Suédois en actionnant le mécanisme secret pour ouvrir le coffret.

Celui-ci contenait des graines et une lettre. Le sourire qu'Aphrodite avait affiché à sa découverte s'effaçait au fil de la lecture.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Kanon.  
\- Non rien.  
\- Vas-y racontes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cet enfoiré te plaque ? Insista-t-il. Dis-nous, on peut t'aider.  
\- Non, vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est son... Le Poissons soupira. Il refuse que je l'aide. Au moins, il m'en parle c'est déjà ça, mais.... Quand mon maître m'a emmené je me suis juré qu'un jour à mon tour je sauverais quelqu'un dans la même situation. Ce jour est arrivé et je ne peux même pas sauver celui que j'aime.  
\- On va t'aider ! Fit Deathmask avec conviction.  
\- Impossible, souffla Aphrodite. C'est d'un dieu qu'il s'agit, pas d'un salopard d'ivrogne qui tabasse son gosse... Non en fait même deux, l'oncle cogne et le père laisse faire.  
\- Et alors ! Clama Kanon qui devina de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai dupé l'un des trois grands alors ce n'est pas deux malheureux dieux mineurs qui vont nous résister. On va le sauver ton...  
\- Je ne sais pas qui vous comptez sauver, fit Camus qui arrivait du huitième temple. Mais Kanon, tu ferais mieux de d'abord sauver ton cher et tendre, sinon tu risques de faire ceinture pendant un bon moment.

Le Grec reporta son attention vers le combat, Valentine tentait de maintenir le rythme pour gagner du temps mais Saga ne le ménageait pas. En fait, le Gémeaux en titre modulait sa puissance en fonction de celle du spectre sans jamais laisser la Harpie avoir réellement le dessus et ce dernier commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement qu'il vit Kanon prendre le relais. Les combats d'entraînement terminés, le couple pu se prendre une récréation coquine avant qu'Eaque ne vienne le récupérer. Le chevalier fut stoppé par le juge alors qu'il allait réveiller son amant.

\- Non laisse, je vais le porter.  
\- Merci Eaque, fit Kanon surpris par la sollicitude du Népalais.

Cependant lorsqu’ils atteignirent la frontière maritime du sanctuaire, le Garuda jeta le malheureux spectre à la mer et lui lança en riant.

\- On se réveille la princesse, il est l'heure de rentrer.

Crachant et jurant, Valentine rejoignit le juge qui l'entraîna dans ses appartements pour entendre son rapport. Quand il eut enfin fini, Eaque satisfait lui donna des vêtements secs et l'envoya prendre un bain. L'eau soulagea ses courbatures, mais fit revenir la fatigue. Il sortait du logement lorsque Rhadamanthe venu le chercher s'apprêtait à frapper. Le regard intrigué du Whyvern allait de son subordonné qui sans un mot s'éloignait en boitant à son frère qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

\- Dis frérot, cela ne te dérange pas de me le prêter encore demain.  
\- Euh... Non, non, bien sûr, répondit l'Anglais sans grande conviction.

Arrivé à Caïna, il constata que Valentine était déjà au bureau à recopier des rapports comme convenu. Ou plutôt était censé, car en réalité le spectre s'était endormi sur son travail. Rhadamanthe tendit le bras pour le réveiller mais se ravisa en voyant les hématomes et éraflures sur le dos et les jambes de la Harpie. Apparemment, Eaque a retrouvé sa forme d'antan songea-t-il avec une légère grimace. Le Whyvern alla prendre une couverture qu'il déposa sur Valentine. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bureau et dégagea avec douceur une mèche de cheveux du Chypriote pour contempler tout à loisir le visage serein de l'endormi.

Osant à peine respirer, Rhadamanthe ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi endormi. Il le revit mentalement, boiter en quittant Antinora, il aurait voulu le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher, et à cet instant il voudrait caresser cette peau délicate marquée des ardeurs de son demi-frère. Soulager par de tendres baisers chaque hématome, chaque écorchure, symbole d’une dévotion de la Harpie envers son maitre depuis si longtemps que cela lui semblait une éternité. Le juge tendit la main pour effleurer la joue du dormeur, cependant elle stoppa sans atteindre son but lorsque le mot dévotion lui revint à l'esprit. 

Rhadamanthe grimaça en observant le corps de Valentine, d'accord il avait accepté de prêter son serviteur à Eaque tout en sachant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait même été ravi que son frère retrouve de l'attrait pour ses petits jeux, il détestait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui, et il avait expressément demandé ou plutôt ordonner au spectre de se montrer docile uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais ce chien se soumettait aux extrémités qu'il lui avait toujours refusées ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! 

D'un geste sec, Rhadamanthe retira la couverture et donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise. La chute réveilla en sursaut Valentine qui frémit en entendant son supérieur ordonner.

\- Suis-moi ! Et tâches d'être à la hauteur pour une fois.

oooOOOooo

Allongé sur le lit, Valentine profitait des quelques heures de repos miraculeusement accordées. Lorsque la veille il fut brutalement réveillé par Rhadamanthe, il s'était attendu à passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais la vision de son corps nu eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la colère du juge, merci Saga. Le spectre rejoignit le salon où était déjà attablé le Whyvern.

\- Bonjour seigneur Rhadamanthe.  
\- Bonjour Valentine, Eaque veut te voir dès ton réveil.  
\- Bien mon seigneur, répondit le spectre en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Valentine ! Prend d'abord ton petit déjeuner, pour une fois ça ne le tuera pas d'attendre.  
\- Merci mon seigneur.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. A plusieurs reprises, Valentine tenta sans succès d'engager la conversation. Résigné et repus, la Harpie quitta la table pour se rendre à Antinora. Le Whyvern le rappela.

\- Eaque refuse de se passer de tes services pour l'instant, mais je lui ai dit de se calmer.  
\- Merci mon seigneur, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Bien sûr ! Il aurait dû le reconnaître ce vent froid d'après dispute fraternelle et il en était la cause. Cet homme qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps l'avait défendu contre son propre frère, ce fut le coeur léger que Valentine arriva chez le Garuda.

\- Puisque tu as bien rempli ta mission hier, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! S'exclama le Népalais fier de lui en désignant une chambre d'ami.

A peine fut-il entré que des bras le capturèrent en lançant un joyeux : 

\- Coucou mon amour !  
\- Kanon ! Mais que fais-tu là ?  
\- Comme toi mon coeur, je joue les facteurs de Cupidon... enfin plutôt d'Eros inutile de le fâcher on en a grand besoin ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant.

Entre leurs étreintes enflammées, ils parlèrent peu, mais l'essentiel fut dit. Valentine se sentait bien, il était heureux comme jamais, il lui semblait que tous deux ne faisaient qu'un et que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Dans le salon, drapé dans de la soie, Eaque écoutait l'expression de leur bonheur. Dans un tout autre salon, à Caïna, Rhadamanthe tournait comme un lion en cage, ressassant sa dispute avec le Garuda. Il était vrai que c'était lui qui avait proposé Valentine à son demi-frère, parce qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus, parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Le Whyvern craignait qu'il ne replonge comme lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Morphée, d'ailleurs il en ignorait toujours la raison. La vision du corps nu couvert d'hématomes du spectre hantait son esprit. 

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Il connaissait les penchants d'Eaque et Valentine avait obéi en bon serviteur qu'il était. Alors pourquoi était-il à ruminer contre la docilité de son subalterne, contre la violence habituelle de son frère, contre quoi au juste... Rhadamanthe serra les poings pour se calmer, sans succès. Il avait trouvé le moyen de l'éloigner de ce maudit chevalier et maintenant c'était son propre frère qui les séparait. C'est toi qui l'a jeté dans son lit, susurra insidieusement sa conscience. Le Whyvern secoua la tête, non pas question ! Valentine lui appartenait et il ne laissera personne le lui prendre. Le juge sortit en claquant la porte et se rendit à Antinora d'un pas décidé. 

Rhadamanthe pénétra dans l'appartement sans frapper. Eaque qui n'avait pas retenu le drap en se levant se tenait nu devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur. 

\- Où est-il ? Interrogea le Whyvern sans prêter attention à la provocation.  
\- Eh ! Tu pourrais t'annoncer quand même ! J'aurais pu être en pleine action.  
\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Menaça l'Anglais en lui jetant le drap. Eaque, où est-il ?  
\- Il dort, je lui ai accordé un peu de repos avant le second round.

Rhadamanthe se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, mais celui-ci le retint avant qu'il n'entre.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas le réveiller le pauvre chou. C'est vrai qu'il est vigoureux, mais toi plus moi ça fait un peu beaucoup.

Dans la chambre d'ami le couple s'était figé en entendant les éclats de voix. Valentine frissonnait dans les bras de Kanon qui lui embrassait tendrement l'épaule.

\- On a tout de même le droit de faire l'amour, souffla le Gémeaux.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'accepte pas notre relation. Chuchota le spectre en secouant tristement la tête. Laisse-lui du temps.  
\- Il t'aime, il est jaloux.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Mais je le sers depuis si longtemps, je lui appartient.  
\- Val, mon amour, tu n'appartiens qu'à toi.

Le Grec tourna son amant face à lui avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Valentine posa la tête sur le torse chaud de Kanon en poussant un soupir déchirant. Il plongea cependant ses yeux d'ambre dans les lagons de son amour pour répondre en plaçant la main sur sa joue :

\- Kanon je suis si bien avec toi, je t'aime.

Le chevalier lui effleura tendrement les cheveux et la joue en souriant. Il déposa un doux sur ses lèvres encore fiévreuses avant de le laisser partir à regret. Valentine sortit de la chambre avant que les choses ne s'enveniment dans le salon.

\- Valentine ! Eaque n'aura désormais plus besoin de tes services ! Jeta le Whyvern glacial. Suis-moi tu n'as que trop été retardé.

Lorsque Kanon regagna à son tour le salon, le Garuda fixait toujours la porte d'entrée avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Ah ! Il a fallu que tu la ramènes ! Si tu n'avais pas...  
\- Je connais bien ce bon vieux Rhad, coupa le juge sans s'offusquer de l'insolence de son invité. Même si je ne l'avais pas taquiné il aurait réagi pareillement. A dire vrai, je vous ai fait gagner du temps. Vas maintenant le seigneur Hadès t'attend et si il accepte ton idée, je trouverais bien un moyen de couvrir vos parties de jambes en l'air.

Eaque se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se vêtir, la main sur la poignée, il ajouta :

\- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir voir celui qu'on aime.

 

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis en même temps sur l'écriture de mon premier roman. Eh oui, j'ai proposé un projet de roman sentimental à un éditeur qui est intéressé. Donc stress et excitation me voilà écrivain.  
> Je l'ai mis en test sur wattpad.
> 
> Et maintenant retrouvons les déboires de nos chers spectres et chevaliers.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Kanon avait eu une longue conversation avec Aphrodite concernant l'amant de celui-ci et ce qu'il avait appris l'avait peiné. Le cadet des Gémeaux tenait à les aider et pas seulement en jouant les coursiers. Son idée, fort simple, était venue d'une réflexion de Deathmask. Celui-ci avait copieusement bougonné contre les dieux et leurs préjugés, argumentant qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas assez pour se faire une opinion. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il suffisait de les obliger à en fréquenter d'avantage, et pour cela rien ne valait de nouveaux adversaires aux échecs. 

Hadès approuva ce plan ingénieux qui alliait le double avantage d'obliger les dieux jumeaux à fréquenter Aphrodite sur ordre de leur souverain et pour lui de mettre fin à une longue série de cuisantes défaites contre ses oncles, car il était certain qu'au moins sur un échiquier il serait vainqueur face aux chevaliers d'Athéna. Étaient donc désignés pour ces tournois amicaux, les deux Gémeaux, Camus, Shaka et Aphrodite. Sur suggestion d'Eaque, les juges furent désignés volontaires d'office, quoique seul Rhadamanthe protesta contre cette perte de temps puisque Minos s'adonnait déjà à des parties privées avec son seigneur. 

Le Garuda avait ainsi habillement offert à Kanon et Valentine quelques heures de liberté le temps que le Whyvern se trouvait face aux dieux jumeaux. Bien sûr, Hadès insista pour affronter son juge. Le seigneur des enfers réussi même à donner l'occasion à Morphée de se joindre aux parties dieux contre humains. Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent magiques aux différents couples Kanon jouait les mauvais perdants pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hypnos et Thanathos et surtout de Valentine que le chevalier rejoignait lorsque Rhadamanthe était coincé sur une partie. Pour celui d'Eaque, Shaka donnait du fil à retordre aux deux divinités avant de perdre avec élégance et battait de plus en plus fréquemment Hadès. Morphée, contrairement à ses parents, discutait poliment de tout et de rien avec ses adversaires humains, cependant seul le Garuda n'était pas dupe pour avoir lui-même transmis à Aphrodite le secret de leurs conversations codées.

 

Dans salon de la Giudecca, Morphée se trouvait mis en difficulté par Camus que ces parties divines avait nettement fait progresser. Les regards sévères de Thanathos qui affrontait Saga et Hypnos qui massacrait littéralement Rhadamanthe n'étaient pas pour aider le jeune dieu. Attablés en contre-bas, Minos et Eaque discutaient et commentaient joyeusement les parties en cours. Ils furent vite rejoints ? par le Whyvern qui avait préféré abdiquer avant que la défaite ne deviennent trop humiliante. Le hasard voulu qu'il y eut un silence à son arrivée.

\- Vous parliez de moi ? S'irrita-t-il.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Voyons de qui d'autre ? Taquina le Garuda.  
\- Mais non, ne l'écoute pas. Nous ne parlions absolument pas de toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas stupide Minos, je suis sûr qu'Eaque t'as raconté notre dispute dans le détail.  
\- En fait, oui... Mais...  
\- Tu en es encore là ! Taquina le Népalais. Si tu ne voulais pas que je me tape ton mec, fallait pas me le passer.  
\- Ce n'est pas MON mec et encore moins un objet ou une pute alors je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! S'exclama Rhadamanthe.  
\- Eh bien ! C'est en progrès ! Tu l'aimes reconnais-le.  
\- Non Minos ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Hadès vint s'assoir en face du Griffon, la mine déconfite.

\- Eaque, tu rappelleras à ton amant qu'il est censé me laisser gagner.  
\- Oh mais l'accord ne concerne que les dieux jumeaux, seigneur Hadès pouffa le concerné. Mon Shaka est doué hein !  
\- Ouais ! Ouais ! De quoi parleriez ? Demanda le seigneur des enfers en espérant changer de sujet.  
\- Des histoires des fesses de Rhadamanthe ! Lança Eaque.  
\- De coeur, corrigea Minos.  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, fit l'Anglais en détachant bien chaque mot. Et avec qui je couche ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Oh ! Plus de mauvaise foi tu meurs !  
\- Arrête ! Pas à nous ! Ajouta le Népalais. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu es raide dingue de ta chère Harpie.

 

Sous le regard consterné de Rhadamanthe qui espérait le soutien de son dieu et oncle, Hadès approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Cela fait des siècles que Valentine se languit de toi sans avoir de retour, si tu t'étais réveillé avant il ne serait pas en train de fri...  
\- Aouh ! Firent de concert Hadès et Minos qui venaient de se prendre un coup de pied.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Eaque qui affichait un air parfaitement innocent. Le Norvégien leva les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre.

\- Enfin bref, tu aurais dû agir depuis longtemps mais tu as raté ta chance et ton Val file le parfait amour avec un autre alors laisse tomber. Passer à autre chose et surtout fiche lui la paix.  
\- Ça suffit ! Ce dégénéré n'est pas pour lui et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Clama Rhadamanthe en se levant pour partir.  
\- C'est bon, on arrête ! Fit Eaque en lui attrapant le bras. Reste avec nous, notre cher seigneur Hadès va nous conter ses exploits aux échecs contre mon tendre lotus.  
\- Eh ! S'exclama le dieu.

Ses protestions furent interrompues par les bruits de disputes et de meubles brisés suivis d'explosions de cosmos. Hadès, Minos et Eaque se précipitèrent pour éviter le pire. Le constat leur serra le coeur. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient bien qu'ils la devinaient, Thanathos avait violemment giflé Morphée, et tandis qu'il tançait son neveu à terre, Saga lui envoya un bon coup de poing à la figure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux le Gémeaux et le dieu, furieux, avait enflammé leur cosmos tandis que Morphée, Camus et Shaka tentaient de les calmer. Hypnos quant à lui observait la scène impassible. Si cet humain était assez stupide pour s'en prendre à son frère c'était son problème, quant à son fils, il s'en occupera plus tard en privé. Minos dû retenir Eaque pour qu'il ne s'en mêle pas, lui faisant remarquer que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour son ex. Hadès parvint tant bien que mal à ramener le calme en ordonnant aux dieux jumeaux de regagner Elysion.

\- Eaque tu veux bien ramener les chevaliers au sanctuaire pendant que je m'occupe de Morphée, demanda le souverain tout en enlaçant le dieu des rêves qui, la joue tuméfiée, tremblait autant de peur que de rage.  
\- Je peux m'occuper de Morphée si vous le voulez bien, intervint Saga. Je sais quoi faire, j'ai géré Aphrodite dans le passé.  
\- Je veux bien merci, une servante te conduira à une chambre où vous serez tranquille. Eaque raccompagne les autres.  
\- Entendu !  
\- Shaka, tu veux bien le calmer avant de me le renvoyer, ajouta la déité.  
\- Bien sûr seigneur Hadès.

Lorsque tous furent sortis, le souverain s'assit sur les marches en soupirant. Valentine, Rhadamanthe, Morphée et les dieux jumeaux, le dieu avait beau se démener pour arranger les choses, il avait l'impression que rien ne changeait. Quelque chose s'était brisée au dix-huitième siècle et ne semblait pas pouvoir être réparé. Minos s'assit à côté de son amant et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter. Hadès posa la tête contre lui en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Le griffon se mit à jouer avec les cheveux du dieu tout en lui prodiguant des caresses légères comme une brise matinale, sur la main, le bras, le torse pour finalement capturer ses lèvres. Hadès s'abandonna alors entre les mains expertes de son soutien.

Pendant ce temps, dans un couloir du palais, Kanon se dirigeait vers le salon. Il avait perçu le cosmos coléreux de son jumeau et voulait lui prêter main forte. Il croisa Rhadamanthe qui agacé par ses frères avait profité de l'agitation pour quitter la pièce. 

\- Toi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Accusa le juge avec véhémence.  
\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Que se passe-t-il là-bas ? Mon frère...  
\- Ton frère ! Je te parle de Valentine que tu m'as volé ! Il m'appartient, il...  
\- Alors c'est donc ça ! Mais Valentine ne t'appartient pas, ce n'est pas une chose... En fait, tu l'as mauvaise que je lui ai ouvert les yeux sur ton comportement arriéré. C'est fini le temps où les seigneurs pouvaient se taper leur serviteur en toute impunité ! Clama Kanon en menaçant le juge de l'index. 

Rhadamanthe repoussa brutalement la main du chevalier. 

\- C'est moi qu'il aime, c'est moi qu'il a toujours aimé. Il ne fait que jouer avec toi, je lui ai tout appris, tout donné...  
\- Oh oui, il t'a aimé et le pire c'est qu'il t'aime toujours mais c'est faux tu ne lui as jamais rien donné. Il n'y a toujours eu que ton royal plaisir qui comptait. Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme et tu lui as brisé le coeur...

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kanon se retrouva contre le mur, les lèvres de Rhadamanthe plaquées contre les siennes. De surprise, le chevalier les entrouvrit cédant le passage à la langue inquisitrice du juge. Comme hypnotisé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se joignit au ballet torride qui se jouait dans sa bouche. Le cerveau court-circuité, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Comment quelqu'un pouvait embrasser aussi bien, c'était inhumain ! Il ne réalisa ce qui venait de se passer que lorsque le juge rompit le contact. Avec un sourire satisfait, le Whyvern regardait vers la gauche. Kanon tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Valentine s'enfuir.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? Espèce de sale con ! Cracha le second Gémeaux avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amour. 

Pensant l'y trouver, Kanon se rendit à l'appartement de Valentine. Hélas le spectre n'était pas là. Le chevalier était inquiet , et furieux contre le juge qui savait parfaitement que son amant les observait, mais surtout contre lui-même qui avait perdu pied au point de ne pas percevoir sa présence, au point d'avoir répondu au baiser... Pire encore ! Au point d'avoir aimé ça et d'en vouloir plus. Le Grec faisant les cent pas dans le logement vide. Il devait à tout prix se calmer avant de retrouver son amour, avant de lui parler, lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de cet abruti... Mais il avait beau faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles bataillait dans son crâne, que son coeur allait exploser tant il cognait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. 

Alors c'est comme cela que Rhadamanthe assujettissait Valentine ? Songea-t-il avec désespoir et colère. Si ses baisers faisaient cet effet, qu'est-ce que cela devait être au lit. Faire l'amour avec lui, se faire prendre par le dragon des enfers comme cela devait être sublime. Kanon laissa toute sa rage exploser dans son cosmos. Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à cela ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il aimait trop Valentine pour lui faire ça. Il devait le retrouver, lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait... Et puis, il partirait quelque part rien que tous les deux, loin de cette ordure, Hadès sera sûrement d'accord... Et même s'il ne l'est pas ils partiront quand même. Kanon retourna à la Guiddeca, sur les lieux du crime, peut-être que dans la précipitation il avait raté un couloir. De toute façon il ne quittera pas les enfers sans l'avoir retrouver. 

Hadès eut tout juste le temps de se rhabiller. Kanon approchait dangereusement et quelque chose n'allait pas. Sentant qu'il serait d'avantage une gêne, Minos laissa seul son amour après un dernier baiser d'encouragement. Le dieu rejoignit le chevalier qui d'abord réticent, finit par expliquer la situation. Le souverain soupira et sonda les enfers. Valentine masquait son cosmos mais il était bien là où Hadès le pensait.

\- Suis-moi je vais te conduire à lui.  
\- Merci seigneur Hadès.  
\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver les mots pour arranger les choses.

En quittant le Gémeaux, le dieu secoua la tête avec tristesse, pourquoi l'amour était-il si difficile ? Comment une chose qu'Athéna prétendait si merveilleuse pouvait autant faire souffrir ? Il prit la direction de la chambre de Morphée en souhaitant mentalement bonne chance au chevalier. Kanon était face à une porte en cristal derrière laquelle se trouvait un magnifique jardin. Valentine était assis sur un banc de pierre, sous un mur de rhododendrons et d'azalées aux couleurs flamboyantes. Il contempla un instant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui avant d'aller vers son amour blessé. Malheureusement, la porte était verrouillée. Le chevalier tourna plusieurs fois le bouton de porte en diamant bleu, sans succès. Il se mit alors à frapper le cristal en appelant son aimé.

Le spectre ne se retourna pas. Il ne bougea pas un muscle mais Kanon savait qu'il l'avait entendu, il redoubla alors d'effort dans l'espoir pour obtenir une réaction.

\- Valentine ouvre s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle et je ne veux pas le faire à travers une porte.... Je ne voulais pas ça, crois-moi. Laisse-moi entrer... Je t'aime Val, je n'aime que toi... Je veux te prendre dans mes bras. Te dire à quel point je suis désolé... Te faire souffrir est vraiment la dernière chose que je voulais. Je t'en prie ! Ne reste pas comme ça... Dis quelque chose...  
N'importe quoi... Frappe-moi si tu veux... Dis-moi que je suis un salaud... Une ordure qui ne te mérite pas... Que tout est fini.. Mais je t'en supplie réagit. Tout sauf ce silence qui me fait peur... Je préférait mourir que de te détruire.... Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de souffrir, n'importe quoi, je l'accepterais pour te voir à nouveau heureux... Valentine mon amour, je t'en prie, termina Kanon plus bas, d'une voix suppliante chargée d'amour et de désespoir, le front posé sur la porte. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas sombrer. Personne dans l'univers ne mérite que tu souffres à ce point, Val... 

Les mots moururent dans la gorge du Gémeaux. Il ne savait plus quoi ajouter d'autre. Hadès lui avait dit qu'il avait le pouvoir t'arranger les choses... Pourtant il se sentait plus impuissant, désespéré et en colère que lorsqu'il était enfermé au cap Sounion, sauf que cette fois c'était contre lui-même qu'il était furieux et qu'Athéna ne pourrait rien pour soulager cette horrible agonie. A genoux devant la porte close, les mains et le front plaqués contre le cristal froid, le visage baigné de larmes, Kanon resta des heures en silence à attendre une réaction. Assis sur le banc, dos tourné, Valentine, l'esprit complètement vide n'avait rien perdu des paroles du désespéré. Il ne bougea cependant pas, il était incapable du moindre mouvement tant la douleur le terrassait. Si ce n'était les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage fermé, on aurait dit une statue. Le spectre aurait voulu répondre mais pour dire quoi ? Il n'était même pas en colère contre Kanon ou Rhadamanthe, il avait trop mal pour ça. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que je suis contente de cette fic.  
> Moi qui pensait ne pas avoir d'inspiration, me voilà à 14 chapitres d'écrits et elle n'est pas finie.  
> Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plait Parce que c'est partie pour durer.
> 
> Bonne lecture

** Chapitre 4 **

 

Un, deux, trois jours, une semaine puis deux passèrent. Kanon venant chaque jour demandé pardon, implorer une réponse, une réaction. Se maudissant de n'avoir été qu'un faible, un misérable. Guettant s'il lui était permis de vivre ou de mourir car il n'avait aucun doute que ce choix ne lui appartenait plus. Chaque fois, il restait des heures devant la porte close des appartements de Valentine n'obtenant pour toute réponse que cet écrasant silence qui lui broyait le coeur. Puis il repartait l'âme déchirée, plus mort que les êtres qui peuplaient le royaume d'Hadès.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Valentine restait muet et immobile dans le noir. Refusant de sortir de son appartement, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Kanon voulait une réponse, mais il n'en avait pas. Depuis sa première tentative, la douleur du Gémeaux faisait écho à la sienne l'entraînant chaque jour un peu plus dans le néant. Le spectre avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'analyser la situation objectivement, le chevalier était sincère dans son repentir, il le savait mais chaque fois la douleur le submergeait, douleur à laquelle se mêlait maintenant de la colère. Colère contre Kanon qui s'était laissé faire et y avait pris plaisir. Colère contre Rhadamanthe qui avait embrassé l'amour de sa vie. Et peut-être surtout colère contre lui-même qui ne s'était pas méfié malgré les nombreux avertissements du Gémeaux. Ce baiser le hantait, revenant sans cesse dans son esprit lorsqu'il pensait voir le bout du tunnel... Et ce sourire sournois qu'affichait le Whyvern lorsqu'il le regardait. L'attitude du juge était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ? Les choses étaient si simples et maintenant son univers s'était effondré... Pourquoi ? Il avait essayé, mais c'était toujours le vide qui lui répondait... Pourquoi ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire à Kanon alors que lui-même était perdu dans les ténèbres... En réalité, c'était lui qui était faible, indigne de l'amour du Grec.

Pendant des semaines Kanon erra entre le sanctuaire et les enfers tel un zombie. C'était comme si une masse de chagrin, dont l'épicentre était Valentine, Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'était abattu sur ces deux lieux. Chacun d'eux s'était muré dans le silence et la solitude, et chacun de leur proche savait qu’ils en avaient besoin pour faire le point. Mais cela les minaient d'être impuissant face à la douleur de leurs parents et amis, alors ils reportaient leur soutien envers ceux qui se sentaient coupable et les plus impuissants, Morphée, Aphrodite, Minos et Eaque, mais aussi Shaka qui avait la lourde tâche de réconforter ses frères d'armes et son amant.

En apparence Rhadamanthe avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Valentine et Kanon étaient brisés, il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant lui aussi s'était enfermé, seul, chez lui à ruminer. Le Whyvern arpentait l'appartement vide à chercher d'une explication, d’une logique à son état. Il oscillait entre rage et désespoir, brisant ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou restant apathique durant des heures. Le baiser l'obsédait, pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un chevalier sans armure. Un chevalier qui ne le craignait pas, lui, le grand juge d'Hadès, qui sans armure justement lui avait tenu tête... Deux fois ! Qui lui avait tout pris ! Sa victoire, Valentine... Comment faisait-il le misérable... Ce n'était qu'un faible... Non ! Recommença l'insolente voix. Il est fort, plus fort que toi, reconnais-le ! C'est toi le faible ! Oui ce baiser l'obsédait, car s'il voulait être honnête, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ce baiser, qu'il aurait voulu allez plus loin. Si le Grec faisait aussi bien l'amour qu'il embrassait rien d'étonnant à ce que Valentine ait succombé.

 

Valentine... Cela aussi l'obsédait, le regard du Chypriote lorsqu'il les avait vus, il le revoyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Rhadamanthe pensait son plan improvisé parfait. Le hasard semblait avoir tellement bien fait les choses, croiser Kanon avec Valentine comme témoin, une aubaine. Il n'avait pas prévu que la douleur dans le regard du spectre serait aussi forte, qu'elle lui broierait le coeur, lui ravagerait les entrailles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était après tout qu'un serviteur... Un... Ami ?... Il l'avait cru jusqu'à l'avant-dernière guerre sainte. Il avait toujours cru que Valentine le comprenait, qu'il partageait ses convictions, mais il s'était trompé... La Harpie l'avait trahi... Au fond, quelle importance, ce n'était qu'un subalterne et il l'avait puni... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Rhadamanthe voulait comprendre, il devait comprendre. Ses frères, son dieu... Et même ce fichu chevalier, tous disaient qu'il était amoureux de Valentine. L'était-il vraiment ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment qu'il avait sans doute oublié comment on faisait... Après tout, il avait vraiment aimé qu'une fois et il en avait choisi un autre. Avait-il aimé sa femme et ses enfants ? Oui sans doute, par convention mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que pour Milétos, mais lui aussi l'avait trahi en partant avec son frère Sarpédon... Et Valentine dans tout le cela ? Kanon l'avait qualifié de monstre d'égoïsme, peut-être était-ce vrai... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Rhadamanthe devait comprendre peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, pour faire cesser le cyclone d'émotion qui ravageait son âme il devait comprendre pourquoi !

 

Des semaines de questions, de silences et de douleurs, puis un jour, Kanon ne vint plus. Quoiqu'en avait dit Hadès, le chevalier n’avait pas trouvé pas les mots qui réparait les choses alors il ne vint plus. Pourquoi s'obstiner quand ça ne marche pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, trouver ce qui lui avait échappé, mais ailleurs, là où sa souffrance ne l'empêcherait pas de se concentrer sur la guérison de son aimé. Les enfers, le sanctuaire, tout en ces lieux lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'il débarqua au sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon n'en revenait pas. Athéna qui se dressait en sauveuse de l'humanité n'avait pu réconforter son précieux chevalier et c'était auprès de lui qu'il venait se réfugier. Il la tenait sa revanche et allait pouvoir profiter d'un Kanon détruit et docile.

La jubilation du maitre des océans fut cependant de courte durée. L'insondable souffrance de son ex-général en disait long sur la profondeur de ses sentiments pour ce spectre. Poséidon avait beau avoir la rancune tenace, il ne put rester insensible à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, car même s'il était connu pour être le plus grand fricoteur de l’olympe, ex-aequo avec son frère, s'il devait perdre sa chère Amphitrite il était certain de finir dans le même état que l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Prétextant un manque de confiance et craignant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, il logea Kanon dans ses appartements et veilla à ce qu'il ne soit jamais seul. Et puisqu'il bénéficiait d'un ex-dragon docile, le dieu veilla également à le maintenir occupé le plus souvent possible pour ne pas le laisser broyer du noir.

oooOOOooo

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change vraiment aux enfers. Hadès trouvant cette situation plus que malsaine ordonna à Valentine et Rhadamanthe de reprendre le travail, ce qu'ils firent donnant ainsi au dieu l'espoir d'une bonne explication. Hélas, elle ne vint pas. L'ambiance entre les deux spectres était glaciale. Ils connaissaient si bien leur travail qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler. Se sentant coupables, Minos et Eaque étaient à cran. N'y tenant plus, le seigneur des enfers convoqua le Whyvern.

\- Relève-toi Rhadamanthe, c'est en tant qu'oncle que je voulais te parler et si je t'ai convoqué c'était pour être sûr que tu viendrais, commença avec douceur Hadès avant de poursuivre plus sévèrement. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Tu as bousillé trois vies...  
\- Trois ?  
\- Oui trois ! Parce que rends toi à l'évidence, dans le genre loque tu n'as rien à envier à Valentine et Kanon. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'état dans lequel tes conneries ont mis Minos et Eaque... Eht bien oui ! Tes frères se sentent coupables. Ils pensent que c'est de leur faute si tu as embrassé Kanon, sans parlé du fait qu'ils t'aiment et s'inquiète pour toi. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça ! Tu m'as terriblement déçu Rhad ! De vous trois, tu es bien le dernier dont je pensais qu'il se laisserait emporter par la jalousie ! Tança le dieu avec de plus en plus de véhémence.

Le Whyvern se fit purement et simplement engueulé par son oncle pendant une bonne demi-heure. Le juge n'en menait pas large, le fait de se faire sermonner en tant que neveu et non en tant que spectre en accentuait davantage la honte. Le seigneur des enfers termina en clamant.

\- Tu es responsable de ce désastre à toi de réparer ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux que Kanon et Valentine cesse de souffrir.

Hadès quitta la pièce en laissant un Rhadamanthe effondré d'avoir déçu son seigneur. De retour dans son appartement, le juge se remit à faire les cent pas. Jamais il n'avait vu son oncle aussi furieux, et pourtant ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées pendant ces millénaires. Le pire, c'était que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était on ne peut plus vrai, son amour inavoué pour Valentine, son attirance physique pour Kanon... Mais le pire... C'était qu'au final quelqu'un continuera à souffrir. Dans ce cas comment les choses pourraient-elles être réparées ? Rhadamanthe s'arrête net, horrifié... Non en réalité, ils seront deux à souffrir ! Celui qui n'aura pas été choisi et Valentine qui aura dû choisir. L'Anglais secoua la tête. Non ! C'était inacceptable ! Pas Valentine ! Il devait bien y avoir une solution, fois de Whyvern il la trouvera ou... Il l'inventera.

oooOOOooo

Poséidon dû insister pour que Kanon reçoive Rhadamanthe, il concéda finalement... pour Valentine. Après tout le juge le connaissait depuis des siècles peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'utile dans toutes ses inepties. Le grec toisait l'Anglais avec un mépris d'autant plus grand que ce dernier était visiblement mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas fait suffisamment de mal ? L'idée qui était finalement venu au Whyvern lui avait semblé brillante. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

\- Lorsque j’ai vu Valentine la première fois, commença Rhadamanthe après s'être éclairci la gorge. C'était sous le porche de mon palais d'été où il s'abritait de l'orage. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il grelottait de froid et mourait de faim. Je... Je l'ai trouvé si craquant... Non plutôt sublime. Je lui donnais des vêtements secs et un repas. Il me conta comment son père l’avait cédé à un riche propriétaire en paiement d'une dette lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Le remboursement nécessita dix ans de dur labeur chez cet homme cruel. Valentine se réjouissait de sa future liberté, hélas il fut accuser à tort de vol. Le maitre lui proposa de réparer le préjudice en continuant à le servir. Piégé, Val préféra s'enfuir que de revivre l'enfer de son enfance. Je vis dans son regard perdu qu'il disait vrai. Je lui offrais donc un toit et durant la nuit... Une merveilleuse nuit, je lui pris son innocence...

Bien que se demandant où il voulait en venir, Kanon se surpris à écouter le juge avec intérêt. Le Whyvern s'est tu, perdu dans ses pensées et le chevalier commençait à s'impatienter. Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'il ne le méritait.

\- Valentine ne voulait pas rentrer chez son père persuader que celui-ci l'aurait vendu, et il n'avait nul part où aller. Je le gardais donc près de moi et lui donnait une bonne éducation. Pendant des mois ma raison réussi à leurrer mon coeur... Il était si pur, si magnifique, avec un besoin avide de savoir et d'amour. Il était une bouffé de fraîcheur dans mon quotidien bien régenter et chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, je rejoignais sa couche. Valentine se donnait entièrement, sans faux semblant. Dans ce lit, il n'y avait plus ni roi, ni bouvier, juste deux hommes qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Rhadamanthe ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'était que du sexe, je l'initiais, il me donnait du plaisir, tout comme je l'avais déjà fait avec Milétos. Mais comme durant toutes ses années où j'essayais d'oublier mon premier amour, je me mentais. j’aimais tellement Milétos... Mais il en a choisi un autre... Et le jour... Enfin plutôt la nuit où Valentine m’a dit "je t'aime" la vérité me terrassa. Je m’étais voiler la face tout ce temps... Je l'aimais tout comme j'avais aimé Milétos et je me mentais pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Lui aussi me quitterait un jour, j'en étais certain. Alors je l'éloignais avant qu'il ne me blesse et je noyais mes sentiments dans mes devoirs de souverain. J'avais envoyé Valentine loin de moi, chez un ami en Macédoine sous prétexte de parfaire son éducation et parvint même à l'oublier... Mais là aussi je me mentais.

N'arrivant pas à croire que le juge lui ouvre son cœur, Kanon l'écoutait maintenant avec une réelle attention.

\- Après ma mort je devins juge des enfers et par un cruel jeu du destin Valentine fut la première âme à se présenter devant moi. Le vil propriétaire qui l'exploitait pendant sa jeunesse l’avait retrouvé. Valentine refusa de se soumettre et fut battu à mort. Si tu l'avais vu... Il était si heureux de me voir devenu juge, me disant combien j'étais noble et bon, à quel point il m'était reconnaissant et à quel point je méritais ce poste, le pauvre innocent. Ma lâcheté l'avais envoyé à la mort et il me louait. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le condamner, alors j'allais trouver Hadès pour solliciter qu'il fasse de Valentine un spectre sous mes ordres. Je tentai bien de résister à mes pulsions... La nuit suivante, je le prenais à nouveau. J'aurais voulu qu'il se refuse, qu'il me résiste, mais il me vénérait et se donna corps et âme, me jurant une fidélité absolument. J'aurais dû faire cesser cela ou lui avouer mes sentiments... Encore eut-il fallu que je ne me les avoue à moi-même...

Rhadamanthe soupira à nouveau, ce récit était certainement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait fait de toutes ses vies, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pour Valentine, la vérité devait éclater. Kanon ne sachant plus vraiment s'il devait le plaindre ou le mépriser, attendait en silence la suite du récit.

\- Le dévouement de Valentine était absolu... Il se donnait... Je prenais... Sans rien offrir en retour... Faire semblant de ne pas entendre ce que me hurlait mon coeur, avec le temps cela devint de plus en plus facile... Tellement facile que j'ai fini par croire à mes propres mensonges. Je voyais en lui un ami, un serviteur, un confident... Mais en aucun cas un amant. Et il y a eu cette guerre au XVIIIe siècle où les choses sont allées trop loin. Valentine se souciait d'avantage de moi que de notre seigneur Hadès. Dans sa dévotion absolue je voyais sa trahison, mon échec... Mais j'étais devenu trop aveugle pour y voir de l'amour. J'allais le perdre et cette tragédie sonnait comme un premier avertissement... Et puis... Et puis il y a eu toi...

 

A suivre... 


End file.
